The technology relates to an image display device, or specifically, to an image display device that displays images both inside and outside a vehicle.
A display system for a vehicle has been known that performs appropriate display for persons concerned to the vehicle. Examples of the persons concerned may include a driver of the vehicle and a surrounding person who receives a warning from the driver. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2008-007079. The display system for the vehicle as disclosed in JP-A No. 2008-007079 displays an image for the driver and an image for the surrounding person. The image for the driver may be intended for the driver. The image for the surrounding person may be intended for the surrounding person. The image for the driver and the image for the surrounding person may be displayed at different locations from each other.